I Put A Spell On You
by Ash04123
Summary: Alfred has a Halloween Party and everyone in school is invited... Including his rival. {RusAme-ish/One-shot}


**Happy Halloween! ~ Ash**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand," Alfred heard Kiku sigh heavily as he looked up at the American with a confused expression.<p>

"Dude, you know I have a Halloween party every year!" Alfred explained as if his best friend should already know this fact.

"No, I get that." Kiku stood up from his spot on the bed and crossed his arms over his chest as he continued, "I just don't understand why we have to invite Gilbert. You know he's just going to distract us more than help us."

Alfred was busying himself with hanging black and orange streamers from the ceiling and his decoration partner wasn't making his life any easier. "Bro, he isn't that bad! Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't invite him? It's like his favorite holiday minus his own birthday!" The blond leaned back on the chair he was standing on to gaze at his work before hopping off and turning to the other.

"A smart one," Kiku replied and let his arms drop to his side.

Alfred smiled at that; Kiku's humor always did that to him. "Yeah, maybe you're right. What's done is done though, and he's on his way! Do me a favor and check on the cookies, will you?"

His friend went to do just that without so much as a grunt. It was getting late, he knew, but Halloween was _tomorrow_ and they still had so much to do. It was probably the only reason he gave in to the thought of calling Gilbert over to help them.

He turned around and glanced at his slowly transforming living room; he couch had a white ghost-like slipcover, cushions with pumpkin designs on them, and the walls were splattered with fake blood. It looked pretty darn nice considering how long he procrastinated doing anything until the last few days of October.

"Hey Toris!" Alfred called out to his other friend in the next room over. He heard a loud _thud_ and snickered as a long-haired brunette stumbled out of the room while holding his head.

"O-Ow... You scared me!" The poor boy exclaimed as he rubbed a spot on his head with a sigh. "What is it?"

"How are the songs coming along?" The blond cocked his head to the side. Toris had agreed to him help earlier only because Alfred wouldn't stop begging. It's how he got his friends to agree to most things he wanted. No one could resist his puppy eyes!

"They are good. Everyone will want to dance as soon as they enter the house!" The Lithuanian smiled up at him as he finally dropped his arm to his side.

"Sweet! Oh this is gonna be totally amazing, I can feel it! It's going to blow last year's party away!" The excited American did a dance to the cheery music in his head at the thought of just how _awesome_ his party was going to be.

"Alfred! Open ze door for me!" A loud voice filled the room as someone knocked on the front door.

_Speaking of "awesome"_.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>The next day when the clock struck eight at night Alfred was ready. Toris and Kiku had arrived early in order to get any last minute preparations ready.<p>

Toris was bandaged up all the way from his feet to his face as a mummy. Alfred wondered just how well he could breathe under it all. Kiku on the other hand was dressed up as some gay swimmer from an anime Alfred never watched. It took him a good ten minutes to breathe after Kiku had first taken off his jacket to reveal himself in nothing but a pair of tight swimming trunks.

The music was already blasting in the living room and now all there was left to do was wait. It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and Alfred was much too eagerly running over to swing it open.

"Hey dudette!" Alfred greeted his friend Elizabeta as she stood next to her good friend Roderich.

"Alfred! Happy Halloween! You look fantastic!" She clapped her hands together and stepped forward to give him a hug.

Alfred decided to have some old-fashion spooks this year and dressed up as a werewolf. It was a mission to get all the fake fur on his arms and to find appropriate colored ears to match his hair, but he thought he did a great job; so much in fact that he was positive he would win his own costume contest this year.

After the hug, Elizabeta grabbed Roderich's arm and pulled him inside. It was clear who dragged who here. Alfred smiled at her as he finally noticed their costumes and chuckled to himself. She was a bloody nurse and he was a matching doctor.

In the next half hour there was an onslaught of people as kids from his school poured inside in all different costumes; he was pretty impressed that no two people were wearing similar ones.

Toris was controlling the music while his brothers, Eduard and Raivis stood next to him handing out drinks and snacks to everyone. Eduard was dressed as a Cheshire cat and Raivis a rabbit.

In the living room Kiku was in a corner with the television and a group of kids surrounding him. He had brought over a bunch of his weird Japanese horror movies and his large group seemed hooked as they giggled nervously and screamed every few minutes.

Alfred was trying to talk to everyone that came but they just kept coming! A faint knock on the door ripped Alfred from a conversation with Elizabeta as he jogged over to open it. He couldn't say he was too elated on who was on the other side.

There stood his rival Ivan with his two sisters. He seemed to be dressed up as a vampire; how appropriate.

"Privyet, Alfred." Ivan smiled sweetly -too sweetly- at him. Alfred forced a smile in return as he reluctantly gestured inside of his house.

"Come in!" He said although Ivan's younger sister, Natalia, was already walking inside with or without his permission it seemed.

"Happy Halloween, Alfred!" Katyusha, Ivan's much nicer sister, chimed and gave him a big hug. She was dressed as a zombie bride and boy was she prettier than ever. Alfred returned the hug with a little squeeze before letting go.

"You too, Kat! There's candy by Toris if you want some!" And with that she was bounci- _walking_ away from him.

Ivan had barely moved from his spot outside as he took a step forward and kept his gaze on Alfred. The shorter blond quirked a brow as he crossed his arms over his chest; the action proved to be troublesome with his itchy fur on both sides of his arms.

"What is Nat supposed to be anyway?" Alfred turned his head to the young sister who was making her way over to the group of movie watchers by Kiku.

"She is a serial killer. She said it suits her." Ivan was still smiling and it made the host shudder at his words.

"Man, I can't tell who's scarier sometimes." Alfred shook his head as he glanced back over to where Kiku's group was. He looked just in time because as soon as he spotted Natalia again she had her fake knife raised high above her head and was making similar sounds to the ghost girl in the movie. The group had screamed so loud that Alfred couldn't help the fit of laughter that overcame him. He was wheezing by the time he looked away and back at Ivan. "She's a natural!"

Ivan was gliding his tongue around the fake fangs in his mouth as if they were beginning to bother him. Alfred couldn't lie, it was pretty hot to see him doing so. The American snorted and shook his head.

"Anyway, enjoy the party I guess. Try not to bite anyone, Dracula." The blond winked and backed away into the crowd of guests once again. "Maybe you'll win the costume contest!" He yelled at him before the music drowned him out. _Yeah right, as if. That spot is rightfully mine._

An hour passed and everyone was dancing all around the house. There were so many people at his point that the front door had to remain open as the party was dragged outside. The music slipped outside and filled the whole block with Halloween spirit.

_This is Halloween! This is Halloween! _

Alfred found himself hopping onto the top of the coffee table in the middle of the living room as he waved his arms around to get everyone's attention. Toris noticed this and turned down the music to which everyone collectively groaned together.

"Everyone! Hey, dudes! It's time for partner dancing! There's one rule though; you can only dance with the first person you make eye contact with! Once you two look at each other you have to dance, alright? Go!"

Everyone around him cheered and a few girls giggled as they all started turning around to make eye contact with someone. By the time Alfred was back on the floor looking for someone it seemed as if everyone had found a partner. He moved past couples and friends getting close together and preparing for whatever song Toris pulled out. Just when Alfred was about to give up hope he laid his eyes on a pair of dark blue, almost purple eyes staring back at him.

_You've got to be kidding me_.

His eyes traveled to the rest of his partner as he took Ivan's appearance in. He looked awkward and out of place with his arms at his side and a rather confused expression on his face.

_Well it's better than that fake smile,_ Alfred thought.

If he thought about it any longer he might just bail, and so he forced himself forward and in front of his school rival.

"Hey big guy, I guess tonight isn't on our side huh? I sure hope you can keep up with this!" Rather flirtatiously Alfred leaned forward and curled his upper lip up with a smirk plastered on his face.

Whatever Alfred said must have shifted something in the Russian boy because his confused face turned into a serious, almost challenging one as he held his hand out.

"Oh no, darlin'. _I'm_ leading, alright?" Alfred flicked the man's hand away and offered his own out instead. He didn't need to be embarrassed more than he already was.

Ivan seemed hesitant, but in the end he took it just as the first song started up. As soon as the song started Alfred grew excited.

_I put a spell on you_

_Because you're mine_

Alfred beckoned Ivan forward with a finger that promised all sorts of mischief. Ivan went along with it and squeezed the hand he had laced with Alfred's as the two slowly moved across the room. They bumped into a lot of people, yet they kept going as other pairs stopped to laugh and mumble over how they couldn't dance for their lives.

_I ain't lyin', no, I ain't lyin' _

_I just can't stand it babe_

Alfred's hips swayed from side to side with the beat that mixed so well with the piece. Ivan must have knew the song because he too was in perfect sync as they spun and clung to each other as the melody suggested.

_I put a spell on you_

_I put a spell on you_

When the song came to an end their faces were merely centimeters apart as they tried to catch their breath.

It took a few moments until they both realized they were simply too close to each other. Ivan was the first to back away and Alfred immediately noticed the light pink color that dusted his cheeks. With a cocky grin the blond winked at Ivan before dancing away from him as the next song started.

He could have a little fun, couldn't he?

As the night went on he saw little more of Ivan. At one point he decided to stand next to Toris and watch the people dance themselves into exhaustion.

His friend Ludwig looked particularly tired as his partner, Feliciano, had begged him to do "just one more dance" for the last ten songs now. Ludwig was dressed up as Batman and Feliciano Robin; they were a cute pair, if not a bit dorky.

Natalia had dragged Raivis to dance with her even as he pleaded not to. The poor kid was stiffer than a brick as he moved quietly from side to side and Natalia kept her eyes on him and her "toy" knife appeared ready to strike at any mistake.

After a few minutes of just standing there and devouring the candy in the bowl he had to refill numerous times, the song changed and the entire house was cheering once again.

_It's close to midnight_

_And something evil's lurkin' in the dark_

Alfred smiled as he playfully punched Toris' arm before jumping into the crowd of dancing people once again. While the song was enough to get everyone up and dancing, what Alfred was really excited about was the fact this was the last song on the playlist Toris set up.

After this song was over the winners of his costume contest would be announced. Usually it was always one girl and one boy, but finding that silly Alfred had told his friends to throw the gender barrier away and just pick whichever two truly got the highest votes.

_Cause this is thriller!_

_Thriller night!_

Everyone was bubbling with laughter as they attempted the famous dance and all failed it.

As the song came to an end Alfred noticed Gilbert clearing his throat to gather the guests' attention.

"Yes, yes, shut up! It's time to announce ze awesome vinners of tonight's costume contest courtesy of my bro Alfred!" Gilbert raised his arms in the air to get a joyous sound out of everyone. Alfred pushed through the crowd and waved at everyone as hands reached out to pat his back along the way.

"Let's see ze awesome people who von tonight!" Gilbert dramatically took the piece of paper with all the votes tallied up (by Eduard) and flashed a bright smile at the crowd he gathered. "Oooo, look at zhis! Tonight's vinners are... Alfred-!"

The blond jumped up and did another little dance to no music. He just knew he was going to win! There was no one else who could match his top-notch costume.

"-and Ivan!" Gilbert continued as he lowered the piece of paper and looked surprised himself.

There was a choking sound from the crowd as everyone started turning around to look at the source. Ivan had apparently coughed up his fruit punch and it was now dribbling down his chin. It would have looked funny if he wasn't dressed as a vampire, and so it was just more fitting.

Alfred visibly deflated as the joy from winning quickly disappeared. Now, Alfred was fine with Ivan winning but there was a problem. They had a tradition that every year the winners should kiss and hold hands and _dance_ with each other for the rest of the night and _**ew**_.

He must have angered a Halloween spirit tonight, he sighed heavily.

The Russian boy stepped forward while avoiding everyone's eyes on him and stood next to Alfred. He smiled sweetly down at him before turning to the crowd and bowing his head. "Thank you, everyone."

The guests whistled for the two because they _knew. _The jerks understood what was going to happen.

_I hate everyone, _Alfred decided as he forced himself to turn to Ivan. It wasn't as bad as he thought, he supposed. He could break the tradition right now if he really wanted to! It was his house and party after all! ... And yet he found himself leaning forward with furrowed brows.

"Just make it quick, Braginsky!" He snapped despite his heart raging in his chest. Everyone watching seemed to just lean in closer as they anticipated the next part. _Yeah, I definitely hate everyone._

Alfred closed his eyes and tried to think of something, anything at all other than what awaited him. He pursed his lips in a rather silly manner. It was just a little kiss, right? They were friends, no, not even really that. They were rivals. Just two guys who had some bad luck at his own damn party.

After a few moments of nothing happening Alfred opened his mouth to speak. "Dude, are you gonna kiss me or wh-" he was cut off as a cold pair of lips met his. As cold as they were his body apparently didn't listen as he felt significantly warmer as he reciprocated with little hesitance.

Everyone at the party exploded and Gilbert thought of it was the best time to grab his spotlight back. "And zhere's our costume party vinners!"

When everyone was done screaming with excitement, Toris blasted the backup playlist he had in case the party went on longer than was planned. Neither he or Alfred was surprised that it did.

Now everything would have been just dandy if it weren't for the fact that _Ivan was still kissing him_. And the worst part? _He was enjoying it_. _The damn idiot tasted like fruit punch._

When they finally pulled away from one another they were once again panting and gazing into each other's eyes.

"Well damn Braginsky," Alfred started, "for a vampire you sure can kiss!"

"It was for the people," Ivan quickly replied as his cheeks were once again pink.

"Uh-huh, of course it was." Alfred laughed loudly, carefree, and stood up straight with his hand offered out just like before. "So are we going to dance or what, winner number two?"

"Number two? You are mistaken. You are winner two and I am one." Ivan smirked and took the hand offered out to him as he pulled Alfred in close.

"I guess we'll just have to prove it with our dancing skills, won't we?" The American smirked and pulled Ivan away into the crowd.

_Maybe I wasn't cursed by a Halloween spirit after all,_ Alfred thought as he and his partner blew everyone else away with their fairly lewd dancing. _Maybe I was blessed. _

The last thing Alfred could remember that night was that it was definitely a better party than last year. Oh, and that Natalia's knife _may_ not have been fake.


End file.
